All for a Crush
by LaMuchachaLoca
Summary: The Spring Dance has just been rescheduled, and Gordo asks Lizzie to go with him. Later, so does Ethan Craft, and Lizzie ditches her best friend for her crush, and tangles herself in a big mess!!!!
1. The Trouble Begins

It's the Inside that Counts

All for a Crush

By TigerGurl91

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.

"Yo, Lizzie!" called Miranda. It was a sunny Monday morning, and Lizzie had just gotten off the bus to school. "Did you hear about the Spring Dance?"

"No, why? Somethin' up?"

"Well, you know how it was scheduled to be next Friday?"

"Yeah, so?"

"For some stupid reason, they decided to move it to THIS Friday! And I don't even have a date!"

"Me neither, for that fact," agreed Lizzie. "Hmm. Oops, there's the bell. I gotta get to first period. See ya later, Miranda." And with that, Lizzie marched off to her history class. She walked in the door just as the late bell rang.

"Hello, Lizzie," greeted her teacher. "Sit down, we're working on our geography maps."

"Okay." Lizzie sat obediently in her seat next to Gordo. "Hey Gordo."

"Hey Lizzie," replied Gordo. "Did you hear about the rescheduling of the Spring Dance?"

"Yeah, isn't it horrible! And I don't even have a date!"

"Not really. It just forces me to do something I had wanted to put off. I was wondering…would you…like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure, Gordo, that would be great. But what about Miranda?"

"Oh, don't worry about her. She'll understand, after all, Ethan Craft or someone ought to go for her."

"Well, okay."

~Later at lunch~

"Gordo!" Lizzie leaned over to him and whispered. "Does Miranda know?"

"Know what?"

"Hello! Dance?"

"Oh, well, I haven't told her yet."

"Okay. Well I thought she had the right to know. I think she'll be awful upset…"

"I told you already, Lizzie! She's a good friend. She'll understand!"

"Okay. Hey Miranda…"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought you should know something…"

"HEY LIZZIE!" yelled Ethan Craft from the other side of the lunchroom! Can I talk to ya for a sec?"

Toon Lizzie flops to the ground with hearts floating around her head

"Um, sure. Hold on a minute, Miranda." Lizzie walked over to Ethan. "You wanted me, Ethan?"

"Ya, um…well…I wanted to know if you would go to the dance with me."

Toon Lizzie: Omg…my best friend, or the hottest guy in school! Well, I already said yes to Gordo. But how many chances will I have with *Ethan Craft*???

"Aren't you going out with Kate?"

"Nah, we broke up last week."

"Oh…um…well…"

"So is that a yes or no?"

"Well…okay!"

"Cool, I'll meet you there at 7."

Toon Lizzie: What have I DONE?

Lizzie bounced back to her table, guilty, embarrassed, and happy at the same time.

"What'd Ethan want?" asked Gordo.

"Um…nuttin' much." replied Lizzie. "Ya. Well, um, I gotta get going. See ya!" Lizzie dumped her full tray

into the garbage and walked out the cafeteria door as quick as she could.

"Is it just me, or is something up with Lizzie?" asked Miranda.

"Hmm, I dunno," said Gordo, "She did seem a bit in a hurry. Wonder if it had something to do with Ethan Craft?"

--The Next Day—

"Hey Gordo," Lizzie said as she walked to the front steps of the school. "Can I speak to you for a sec?"

"Sure, Lizzie, what is it?"

"Well, I can't go with you to the dance anymore."

"But why not?"

"Because…I have other things to do. Sorry." With that, Lizzie ran off.

"Hmm," pondered Gordo aloud. "Something's up. Lizzie's acting real strange."


	2. Gordo asks Miranda

Disclaimer: Me no own Lizzie McGuire

Disclaimer: Me no own Lizzie McGuire.

A/N: This chapter is REALLY short! But that's okay, because the first one was relatively long and the 3rd one is going to be too.

****

Chapter 2-Gordo asks Miranda

Gordo sighed heavily. It was Tuesday afternoon, right after Lizzie had dumped him for unknown reasons. He was sitting at the lunch table with Miranda. Lizzie hadn't shown up for lunch yet, and the bell was going to ring in 10 minutes. "So Miranda, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Sure Gordo! I'd LOVE to." Miranda had a huge secret crush on Gordo and was really excited.

"Meet you there at 7, okay?"

"Great!" replied Miranda. 

Really the only reason Gordo had asked Miranda was of course because Lizzie had ditched him. He didn't really like "using" Miranda and making her second choice, but he had the hots for Lizzie and preferred her any day. But he did like Miranda too, just…not in the way he liked Lizzie. It really puzzled him that Lizzie would suddenly ditch him like that. It wasn't like her to do that. He had a slight nagging suspicion that it had something to do with Ethan Craft, but he decided he was going to find out sooner or later, so it didn't bother him TOO much…


	3. At the Dance

~Chapter 3…At the Dance~ ****

~Chapter 3…At the Dance~

The dance came soon enough on Friday night. Lizzie's parents had just dropped Lizzie off, and Ethan was waiting for her at the punch table.

"Yo, Liz." said Ethan.

"Hey Ethan," Lizzie replied in her sweetest voice. "Can you get me some punch?"

"Okay." Ethan poured a glass for Lizzie and one for himself. "Cheers." The two clanked glasses together. 

The Backstreet Boys song "Shape of My Heart" sang from the loudspeakers. "Wanna dance?" asked Ethan.

"Okay," agreed Lizzie. "But I don't dance too well, so don't laugh okay?"

Ethan smiled. "I won't." The two danced beautifully until the song was over. Then Lizzie spotted Gordo and MIRANDA!!! 

"Quick, Ethan, hide me!"

Toon Lizzie grabs chairs and tables and dives under them

"Wha…?" asked Ethan, puzzled.

Too late! Miranda walked over. She had seen Lizzie already.

"Hey Lizzie! Who are you here with?" Gordo obviously hadn't told her that he had chose Lizzie first, and she had no clue what was going on. Then she saw Ethan, who put his arm around Lizzie. "Oh my gosh, ETHAN? Why didn't you tell me? That's so great. I'm here with—she grinned—Gordo." Then Gordo walked over.

"Miranda, who are you talking to? Don't you want to dan—" He stopped midsentence. "Lizzie???? I thought you said you couldn't make it, that you had other things to do!!!!! I can't believe you could be so inconsiderate. You dumped ME your best friend, for THIS Ethan Craft jerk?" He pointed an accusing finger at Ethan. "And I even asked you first! So that's what Ethan asked you that day in the lunchroom! And THAT'S why you've been ignoring me! I get it all now Lizzie McGuire. Well…I HOPE YOU HAVE A NICE TIME!" he spat.

Toon Lizzie: (Covering her ears) AHHHHH!

"I—I'm sorry…" stammered Lizzie. "I—I—I…"

"Let's go, Lizzie," said Ethan, shooting Gordo a "look" and leading her away.

"Gordo," cried Miranda. "What's the meaning of all this?"

"Come over here and I'll explain." replied Gordo with a look on his face between hurt and angry. They walked over to a silent corner. "I have to be honest with you. I asked Lizzie to go with me first. T—That day in the lunchroom, Ethan called Lizzie over, remember? He asked HER to go to the dance, and even though I had asked her first, she accepted his invite and ditched me the next day saying 'I have other plans, I won't be able to make it with you.' Lizzie lied to me. I didn't know it at the time, and believed her, and since she wasn't able to go, then I asked you."

"SO I'M ONLY SECOND CHOICE TO YOU HUH GORDO. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIZZIE DOES, AND MORE THAN LIZZIE EVER WILL! AND ALL I AM IS SECOND FIDDLE. I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR YOU. YOU USED ME TOO, BY TURNING TO ME AFTER LIZZIE DISSED YOU JUST AS A "FILL IN". YOU WERE INCONSIDERATE TO ME TOO, DIDN'T YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT?" And Miranda stormed from the dance, on the verge of tears.


	4. Making Things Right

~Chapter 4…Trying to make things right~ ****

~Chapter 4…Making Things Right~

All 3 friends came home from the dance angry. Both Gordo and Miranda had hurt feelings, and Ethan…well…he couldn't have cared less about Lizzie. Turned out, he was just using her to get back at Kate because he knew how much Kate hated her.

~*Lizzie*~

Lizzie walked home and came through the door 20 minutes before the dance ended. 

"Lizzie, honey, why are you home early? You know I would have come to pick you up," said Mrs. McGuire.

"I don't want to talk right now," sighed Lizzie.

"I understand, Lizzie, but whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here for you."

Lizzie walked upstairs to her room. "I can't believe I acted like such a jerk to 

Gordo, I have to call and apologize right now." She picked up the phone and dialed Gordo. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, um, can I speak to Gordo?"

"It's me," Gordo sighed from the other end of the line.

"Hi Gordo, it's Lizzie. I just wanted to say—"

"What did you want to SAY Lizzie McGuire. You know you hurt my feelings an awful lot. I can't believe one of my "best friends" would ditch me for stupid Ethan Craft."

"NO! That's what I was just going to tell you, Gordo. Ethan is a total jerk. He was USING me to get back at Kate. In case you didn't know, they got into a big fight last week and broke up."

"Well now you know how it feels to be used."

"I'm really sorry Gordo. I know I should have stuck with you, since you are my best friend, and after all, you did ask me first."

"Apology accepted, Lizzie. But now I have some apologizing to do of my own."

"Huh? Why?"

"To Miranda. I confessed that I had chose her second, after you bailed on me. She got all hurt and mad at me, and stormed from the dance. I don't know if she'll ever forgive me."

"Oh, Gordo. I told you she would be mad. Just talk to her, I think you can get her understand."

"Thanks Lizzie. Well I'll talk to you on Monday."

"Ok. Bye." She hung up. Everything was back to normal between her and Gordo.

~*Gordo*~

"Great," he muttered to himself. "One down and one to go. I hope Miranda will understand," he pondered aloud as he punched the buttons on his touch tone phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Sanchez, can I talk to Miranda?"

"She's very upset right now and is in her room."

"Please? It's very important. I may cheer her up."

"Well, okay. I'll call her for you. Hold on. MIRANDA!!!!"

"GO AWAY I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW!" called Miranda, furious.

"PLEASE, MIRANDA, IT'S YOUR FRIEND GORDO!"

"HE'S NOT MY FRIEND ANYMORE!"

"I'm sorry, Gordo, she's still in an angry state right now. Try back later?"

"Okay," Gordo said with a defeated sigh. "Good night." He hung up the phone. Great. NOW what was he going to do? *Lightbulb appears above his head* LIZZIE! He dialed Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie, it's Gordo again. Miranda refuses to speak to me. Do you think you could call her on 3-way, tell her it's you, then hang up and let me talk to her?"

"Are you sure she'll go for that?"

"It's worth a try."

"Well, okay. Hold on a minute, Gord." Lizzie punched in Miranda's number. 

"Hello?" Lizzie clicked Gordo back on the line. 

"Hi Mrs. Sanchez. It's Lizzie. Can I talk to Miranda?"

"Let me try to get her, she seems a little upset. Maybe you can help."

"Miranda! It's Lizzie!"

From up in her room Miranda sniffed a little, then picked up the reciever. "H—Hello?"

"Hi, Lizzie. It's me. Gordo says you refused his phone call a few minutes ago. All he wants to do is apologize…here you talk to him." Lizzie hung up.

"Hi, Miranda. Listen, I'm really sorry that I used you. I really didn't mean to. I just don't see you the way I see Lizzie, but you are still my best friend."

Miranda sniffed. "Well, I guess I accept your apology. But I'm still a little upset about you not liking me the way you like Lizzie. After all, I've had a crush on you since the 4th grade!"

"Really? I'm flattered. Well Miranda, you're one of the best friends a guy could ever wish for, but I hope you can understand that I just don't see you as my "girlfriend" type, more like a "best friend type".

"I guess I can understand. And I'm sorry too, Gordo, for causing such a racket at the dance. I was just really emotional."

Gordo smiled, but of course Miranda couldn't see it. "It's okay, Miranda. So, I'll see you on Monday?"

"Sure. Best friends again?"

"Definitely! See ya!" And Gordo hung up. He and Miranda were glad that everything was straightened out, with no hard feelings.

~*Miranda*~

Miranda was overjoyed that Gordo had called her. Even though he didn't like her as a girlfriend, she decided that best friend was just as good, if not better. She smiled and dialed her other best friend, Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzie, it's Miranda."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I guess you know all that happened between me and Gordo."

"Yeah, he told me on the phone. He was really upset that you refused his call."

"Well, we made up already. One more thing…why didn't you tell me about Ethan Craft? You know I would have been so excited for you."

"Well, Miranda, I was ashamed of what I had done, and kinda worried that word would spread to Gordo, so I just avoided both of y'all until we bumped into each other at the dance. Besides, I had a feeling that he would ask you to the dance since I told him I couldn't go."

"I understand. Well, all three of us have sure gone through a rough week."

"And can you believe it? Ethan was just USING me to get back at Kate. I was so mad when I found out."

"Ugh, that's awful."

"Yep, he may be hot, but he's sure a creep."

Miranda giggled. "Hey, wanna sleep over tonight?"

"Sure," smiled Lizzie. "That would be great."

~THE END!~

A/N: Did you like it? Plz review!!!!!! ^^


End file.
